During an incident event in a region, first responders from different regions may be deployed to the region where the incident event occurred. The deployed first responders are typically deployed with the radios used in their home regions. Radios used in different regions may operate on different systems that may or may not have Inter Subsystem Interface (ISSI) connectivity. As such, the radio used by a deployed first responder may not be operable on a system used in the region where the incident event occurred, unless the system where the incident event occurred has ISSI connectivity with the radio's home system or the radio is specifically provisioned with a local radio ID in order for the radio to operate on the system where the incident event occurred. When there is a need for radios to roam from a first system to a second system and when the systems do not have an ISSI connection, in order for the roaming radios to communicate with the second system, each of the roaming radios must be provided with a unique local radio ID by the second system and must be programmed with the second system information. However, providing each of the roaming radios with a local radio ID from the second system may not be possible, timely, or efficient.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved apparatus and method for enabling roaming radios to operate in different systems during an incident event.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.